happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Ways to Die
Happy Tree Ways to Die is a spinoff and crossover of Dumb Ways to Die and HTF. After Sniffles's new invention exploded, it turned the main characters into balloons. After struggling to escape to no avail, they saw that the explosion had turned their old bodies into the tree friend version of the Dumb Ways to Die characters. The new tree friends soon looked up in awe at the "balloons", thinking they must be welcome gifts for them. Let's hope they find out how to return to their former tree friend selves soon. Characters * Numpty * Hapless * Pillock * Dippy * Dummbkopf * Dimwit * Stupe * Lax * Clod * Doomed * Numskull * Bungle * Mishap * Dunce * Calamity * Ninny * Botch * Doofus * Stumble * Bonehead * Putz * Baka Episodes TBA Trivia * It is unknown why or how the explosion turned the main characters into balloons. * Most of the characters' names mean "stupid", "idiot" or "dimwitted". * Their first deaths resemble closely to the ones in Dumb Ways to Die itself. * Stupe can't fly even though she's a flying squirrel. * Like in all of purplecupcake1345's spinoffs the characters talk in clear English. * When the former tree friends are scared, their strings get straighter. * Lumpy and Numpty have similar names. Amusingly, they're both blue. * Out of all characters, Toothy struggles the most. * When Pillock has a candy, Nutty shakes as if he's trying to get it. * Dippy, despite having Russell's old body, doesn't act like a pirate which disappoints Russell who tries to tell him to act more like a pirate like him. * Dummbkopf can see Mr. Pickels as he was made from Lammy's old body. ** Unlike Lammy, Dummbkopf won't take Mr. Pickels with him outside and keeps him in a cage. * This spinoff is much like the original Happy Tree Friends as there are only 5 new female characters (due to some of the crossover characters taking the form of the female HTF characters). * Unlike Petunia, Lax is very unhygienic and, in one episode, threw up on his "balloon". * Some ''Dumb Ways to Die ''characters were made when the former tree friends' old bodies split into two tree friends. * The original Baka is an OC of Pandora010, Purplecupcake1345's DeviantArt account. * Toothy seems to cry more and tries to scream that he wants out. * Even though he's made from Petunia's body, Lax doesn't have OCD. * Both Calamity and Baka were made from Handy, but somehow both still have hands. * Calamity and Baka are sisters. * Dunce was the only one made when Two tree friend's old bodies fused to make one. the tree friends where Lifty & Shifty. ** After Doofus Died from the bee's Nutty seemed to think he was a Cookie as he was shaking. Gallery Numpty-0.png|Numpty Hapless.png|Hapless Pillock.png|Pillock Dippy.png|Dippy Dummbkopf.png|Dummbkopf Dimwit.png|Dimwit Stupe.png|Stupe Lax.png|Lax Clod.png|Clod Doomed.png|Doomed Numskull.png|Numskull Bungle.png|Bungle Mishap.png|Mishap Dunce.png|Dunce Clalmity.png|Calamity Ninny.png|Ninny Botch..png|Botch Doofus.png|Doofus Category:Spinoffs Category:Crossovers